1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a washing machine and, more particularly, to a washing machine wherein wash water is heated so that wash and rinse cycles are carried out, using hot water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drum type washing machines, in which laundry is raised, together with wash water, along a cylindrical rotating tub containing the laundry and wash water, and subsequently falls down, during rotation of the cylindrical rotating tub, such that it is washed by virtue of an impact applied thereto when it falls down, are well known. Such a drum type washing machine includes a water tub for containing wash water, a rotating tub rotatably mounted in the water tub, and provided with through holes for spin-drying at a peripheral wall thereof, and a heater for heating the wash water contained in the water tub. During a wash cycle of the drum type washing machine, washing of laundry is carried out as the rotating tub rotates within the water tub at a relatively low speed under the condition in which wash water and detergent have been supplied into the water tub. In order-to effectively wash the laundry, the wash water is used in the wash cycle in a state of being heated by the heater.
However, such a conventional washing machine has a problem in that a great deal of time is required to heat the wash water to a desired wash temperature because a large amount of wash water contained in the water tub is heated entirely by the heater, which is disposed at the bottom of the water tub, so that the overall wash time is increased.
Furthermore, the conventional washing machine involves waste of wash water because the wash water fills even a heater case installed at the bottom of the water tub. Waste of energy is also caused by the fact that it is necessary to heat the water contained in the heater case.